A plan
by babyromantca
Summary: they plan the wedding, misaki dreams about the crash, and takahiro talks about the voice with usagi what will happen next!


on the train ride home misaki started rubbing his eyes as his vision got blurry finally caved he fell asleep back on usagis

shoulder as usagi ruffled his hair just enough and then saw takahiro's eyes follow the two talked takahiro "I never knew"

he said with loving gaze usagi "misaki and I were planning on telling you together" takahiro "I see" as he saw his brother

mumble on words usagi "I couldn't hear you misaki" misaki "usagi don't leave" usagi "I'm not ever going to leave misaki"

as takahiro and usagi both were shocked at what misaki did misaki dug his head into usagis arm and when the train

stopped at there stop luckily misaki only packed one bag because usagi had carried misaki princess style as they went to

usagis condo usagi went to put misaki on the couch and then to get tea he saw misaki had holding tight to usagis shirt

and was biting his lower lip, takahiro noticed it too and when usagi put misaki on the couch he tried to get misaki to let

go and misaki woke up, misaki looked at the floor as he avoided his dream he just had as he got up to make tea he

asked about manami and mahiro misaki " is manami getting any better?" takahiro "ah yes she called me last night" as he

saw usagi heading towards the kitchen he also saw usagi wrap his arm around misaki's waist while misaki was preparing

the tea misaki "usagi-san we have guest you shouldn't do this now!" takahiro couldn't help but chuckle at the way

misaki was around usagi and as usagi got off of misaki he couldn't help but ask usagi "misaki" misaki "yes usagi-san"

usagi " do you want the press to know about our relationship?" as takahiro heard this he was wide eyed in shock of the

question and to see what misaki's answer would be as misaki slowly lifted his head from pouring tea in the tea cups with

wide yes misaki "wont that affect your work?" usagi " ill tell aikawa about it and shell work out the rest" misaki "what

about your fans?" usagi "they'll get over it" misaki "usagi-san I want to think about it okay?" and with that said misaki

went over and gave his brother some tea while usagi was wondering why misaki seemed to hesitate more than usual

usagi "takahiro are you staying the night here?" takahiro " oh I was planning to go home soon" usagi " why don't you stay

the night? it wont hurt plus you don't have work until Tuesday" as misaki sat down misaki "don't force him to stay here

usagi-san" usagi "fine, fine I was just saying" just he looked at the clock it was after ten and saw misaki once again

rubbing his eyes takahiro "misaki don't worry ill stay but aren't you tired?" misaki " you can stay in my room then its up

stairs the last door on your right and yeah I'm going to bed now"

after he said that he yawned and start heading towards usagis bed room but right when stood up he felt devilish eyes he

looked and saw usagi smirking at him but misaki kept walking towards the bedroom thinking about usagis question and

when misaki got into the room he got dressed but he wasnt paying attention to what he put apparently he found himself

wearing one of usagis shirts as usagi was smirking he saw misaki freeze and then kept walking usagi thought he was

thinking of the question that he had asked him but before he turned his head he saw misaki trembling not much very

little trembling and usagi turned his head to talk to takahiro some more before they went off to bed takahiro " you two

are seriuse about arent you?" usagi "of course" as he lit a ciggeratte takahiro "misakis deep in thought of the question

you gave him what do you think his answer will be ?" usagi "i have a feeling he will deny it but i did ask him i gave him

a choice and he will make the decision" takahiro "so who ganna change there name you or misaki?" usagi " haven't

thought about it but the real question is if we can get married " takahiro " do you know how to find out if you two can

get married ?" usagi "i got connections dont worry about it" he said as he put out his ciggeratte takahiro "what do you

think misaki ment at the holtel when he said 'that voice'?" usagi "i dont know but ill find out rather soon" takahiro "

that's a bad habbit of yours isnt it ?" usagi "yes" takahiro "does misaki doesnt like it either?" usagi "he hates it" takahiro

"do you have anything i could wear to bed ?" usagi " there are some cloths of mine that are in the second closet "

takahiro "thanks" as takahiro went upstairs he went to his room where misaki slept peacfully that is untill he saw a tear

run down misakis face usagi then got dressed and got on the bed as he tried to wake up misaki from whatever dream he

was having that was making him cry when he knew misaki wasnt going to wake up all he could do was hold misaki in his

arms the next morning usagi woke up with an empty bed so he got up and head towards the door he peered through to

see misaki didnt change but he heard there conversation takahiro "have you made a decision yet about going public or

not ?" misaki "i have" usagi saw misaki was making breakfast so he decided to walk out of the room when he heard

takahiro ask a question takahiro "misaki what kind of dream did you have yesterday?" misaki avoided the question by

asking about breakfast but takahiro pressed the issue takahiro "tell me misaki what did you dream about?" misaki

mumbled just enough to hear "i dreamed about mom and dad" thats when takahiro asked another question takahiro

"what was it about ?" misaki "the crash" takahiro "i see" that when usagi left the bedroom knowing he heard more than

he should have but all he could think about was misaki and how he looked with the ring misaki "took you long enough

breakfast is about done" usagi sat at the table as misaki came in with the rest of the food not caring how he looked he

was hungry usagi "misaki do you have an answer yet ?" misaki " i do" usagi "whats your answer?" misaki took a deep

breath and said "yes" usagis eyes went wide he thought for a second he was dreaming of all the times misaki wasnt

afraid to be open about there relationship then he soon came back to reality usagi "hey misaki?" misaki and takahiro

both looked at usagi takahiro was interested in how the couple loved eachother misaki "yes?" usagi "what did you dream

about last night?" misaki "deja vu" usagi "what does that mean?" misaki " i dreamt about mom and dad " usagi "i see"

takahiro "what about?" misaki " the crash" he said now trembling and a few tears ran down his cheeks misaki didn't

hear usagi get up but misaki did feel his hand on his head and he ruffle misakis hair telling him it wasnt his fault they

died, takahiro couldnt help that he was the reason they were together and they were meant to be together soon misaki

stopped crying when he heard usagis voice saying it wasnt his fault then they heard a "click " and it was aikawa but

instead of angry at the writer she was happy for the writer and misaki misaki "aikawa-san!" misaki in shock aikawa

"ready to plan the wedding?" misaki " " usagi "go on ill be there in a second" usagi turned to takahiro and asked

him usagi "join us" takahiro "sure" as to before when usagi met with aikawa they already planned the wedding usagi

and aikawa teamed up to suprise misaki usagi planned it all out except the wedding date he thought misaki would want

to choose aikawa "misaki when do you want the wedding?" misaki "may 13th?" aikawa "okay" aikawa " do you want

this public or not " misaki "make it public" aikawa "sure thing"


End file.
